


First Christmas

by LadyCosmos



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCosmos/pseuds/LadyCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas Allen has at Headquarters and he and Lavi finally get to have some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> @percevall, here is your @dgmsecretsanta. You wanted a fluffy, happy, snow and chocolate filled fic and I hope this fits what you wanted. I may have taken liberties with timeline to make this work so please forgive me if it’s slightly AU. I wanted to make this longer and more in depth but time just wasn’t on my side. Please enjoy!

The morning was bright and freezing.  Allen woke to a cold and empty bed, his breath steaming before him in a frustrated sigh as he searched for his partner.  After lying in bed for a long, cold minute, Allen decided it wouldn’t be possible to fall back asleep with the sun shining so brightly in his face, his bed cold, and his stomach loudly complaining to him.  With a jaw-cracking yawn, Allen wrapped the blankets tightly around him before venturing off his bed.

The morning sun was much brighter than normal as he glanced out the window.  Curious, Allen shuffled forward until he was able to peek outside.  The world before him was completely different than the one he had fallen asleep in.  Snow lay thick and untouched across Headquarters’ yard.  The trees glistened as if they had been sprinkled with sugar and the mountains looked as if they had been dusted with powdered sugar.

It was beautiful; serene. 

But Allen’s stomach growled loudly reminding him that breakfast was even more beautiful and much tastier.

With a content sigh, Allen turned to get ready for the day when a few blacks dots on the ground caught his attention.  His heart stammered for half a second before he recognized a bright patch of red hair running gleefully through the snow; another equally familiar head of black hair following close behind.  A warmth caught in his chest and grew as he watched his friends play in the snow.  Their laughter floated up to his window and sounded innocent and carefree; it spurred the warmth to grow deeper and wider.

Finally breaking his reverie, Allen grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly.  The winter air nipped at his skin as he shivered into his pants and shirt.  His toes curled against the cold stone as he pulled on thick socks and Timcampy nestled solidly inside his shirt.  Pulling on his jacket with one last shudder, Allen jumped as something rapped on the window next to his head.  Eyes slit, Allen glared at his partner as Lavi waved and smiled enthusiastically on the other side of the window.

“No.” Lavi faltered, nearly slipping off his perch, as he calmed Allen down.

“H-hey!  I’m not asking to be let inside, okay?  I’m sorry I left you but it was just so pretty outside and I heard that Yuu was supposed to go get a Christmas tree and how could I say no to following!” Pressing his face against the window, Lavi grinned at Allen, “It’ll be so fun, Allen!  You gotta come.  We’re going to find the biggest tree and then Yuu’ll have to cut through it with Mugen and you know he’ll complain and be all grouchy…Allen?  Allen?!!!!”

Lavi’s voice faded to a muffle once Allen shut the door.  He could smell breakfast wafting through the halls as he quickly made his way to the kitchen. 

Christmas, huh?  He hadn’t realized it was already that time again.  Last year, he had been out on a mission – meeting Lavi for the first time – during Christmas, so he supposed this would be his first one with the Order.  His first Christmas with his new family.

And Lavi.

Feeling the heat from the kitchen warm his face, Allen smiled as he headed towards Jerry.  Maybe this year would be a good one.

~~

“Pull, Yuu!  Pull!!”  Lavi’s voice carried throughout the cafeteria, pulling Allen away from his lunch and curiously towards the door.  Noodles slurped through Allen’s lips as he watched in amazement as his partner danced in front of a furious Kanda, somehow managing to get the tree to move forward while dodging Kanda’s fist.

“Get over here and help!  You useless-“

“Allen!” Lavi flung himself around his partner, turning them away from Kanda and the giant tree he was helping drag in. “Allen, you missed it all.  The tree was huge!  And when we saw it I just knew we had to bring it back to show you.  But Yuu was being grumpy and-“

Shoving the last of his noodles in Lavi’s mouth, Allen silently thanked Jerry for the meal and walked away.  His stomach fluttered as he felt Lavi’s arm sling around his shoulders, body pressed against his side.  Before he could open his mouth, Allen silenced him.

“You almost missed lunch.  Make sure you eat something before you start another adventure without me.” To soften his words, Allen leaned against Lavi for a moment, reveling in the smell of pine and snow mixed in with his usual scent of turmeric and and cumin.

“Don’t come crying to me when you die from hunger,” Was all Allen said as he headed over to watch Lenalee direct the erection and lighting of the new Christmas tree.  From the corner of his eye, however, he watched to make sure Lavi grabbed something to eat.  As much as he might deserve it, sometimes, Allen really didn’t want to watch his partner suffer.

“Ah, Allen!  Have you come to help us with the tree this year?” Lenalee smiled as she rocked on her heels, directing the Science Division with light placement.  Ducking under a string of lights, Allen returned the smile before turning his attention to a box at her side.

“These are amazing!” he cried as he pulled out one glass ornament after another, hanging them upon his exorcist jacket as he discovered more. “Do these all go on the tree?  Lenalee, this is amazing!”

A soft pat on his shoulder broke Allen from his excitement.  Turning, he saw Lenalee’s gentle smile before she turned her attention back towards the tree.  The scent of pine and snow filled the air once more as the Science Division finished hoisting the tree onto its perch and the lights began to rest upon the branches.

“This is the one chance we have to relax and really be at peace during the year.  Most of the exorcists and finders are at home; we can be at peace.” Mesmerized by Lenalee’s soft, wistful smile, Allen turned to search the crowded cafeteria for a familiar head of red hair. 

He found Lavi surrounded by a small group of exorcists, his arms flailing wildly as he – supposedly – recounted the story of the felling of the Christmas tree.  This time, the warmth started in his belly and radiated outward.  He felt giddy as he watched Kanda hit Lavi across the head and yell at him; Lavi’s unapologetic smile made his heart light and a laugh stick in his throat. 

Maybe – just maybe – this would be a peaceful year.

~~

“Can you pass me some ornaments?”

“Raise the garland higher!”

“Something smells wonderful!”

“Watch out!  There’s a ton of beads over there.”

Cocooned by the merriment in the room, Allen quietly placed ornaments on the tree.  An ease and peace he hadn’t experience in years settled over him like a warm blanket making him feel relaxed.  Although nearly everyone was in the main hall, Allen could still feel the bite of winter through his jacket.  Shivering, he turned to reach for a new box of ornaments when a familiar hand grabbed his arm.

“Lavi,” Allen blinked in surprise.  Had he been so involved with decorating that he missed Lavi’s presence?

A devilish grin stretched across Lavi’s face and he carefully maneuvered his partner through the crowd of Order members and decorations.

“You look a little cold – and like you could use a break.  And it just so happens that I know the kitchen is empty right now.  So whaddya say we sneak in and-“

“No,” Allen refused flatly.  While his stomach was crying out for his mid-afternoon snack, Allen would never dare tempt the wrath of Jerry and the loss of any of his food.

“Allen!” Lavi whined, holding the other boy in place. “You didn’t let me finish!”

With a sigh of defeat, Allen allowed himself to be bustled towards the door.

“You see, I got pretty cold earlier from helping cut down that tree.  So I talked Jerry into letting me make some hot chocolate to warm up and then I thought ‘Gee, I bet Allen might like some of this’.  So I asked Jerry if I could use the kitchen later and he agreed!  So now that everyone’s busy, I thought it might be fun if we sneaked off for a bit and I made you some hot chocolate.  I think you’ll really like it; it’s this recipe I learned while we were in India from someone in the North America branch and-“

“Lavi, stop talking and start walking.” Allen growled as he pulled Lavi’s face to his level.  His stomach growled loudly at that moment, causing Lavi to smirk.

~~

The kitchen was warm and filled with the smells of fifty food dishes coming together.  Allen was in heaven as he leaned against his partner as he listed the ingredient he had gathered; a stolen meat bun was stuffed in Allen’s cheeks, keeping him quiet for the time being.

“We gotta start with melting the chocolate and warming the milk.  As that’s going, we’ll roast some of these spices to bring out the flavor, add some of this sugar.  I thought I saw some marshmallows in here earlier.” Lavi’s voice flowed across Allen’s ears.  The combination of warmth, the scent of spices, and Lavi’s arms wrapped around him made Allen drowsy.

“Oi!  Allen!  No falling asleep.” A finger dug into his cheek sharply.  With a sharp whack, Allen brushed the offending hand away and elbowed Lavi.

“I’d never fall asleep when there’s food on the line.” Allen countered as he grabbed a block of chocolate and placed it in the pot under Lavi’s instructions.  He stole one of the edges and sucked on it as the rest was stirred until melted.  A content sigh escaped his lips as Allen leaned against Lavi once more, adding milk and sugar when told.

“This is the first Christmas with us, isn’t it?” Lavi’s voice was light – inquisitive – but Allen could sense something behind the words.  He just couldn’t place what it was.

“Mmmm…” He murmured in agreement. “I was on a mission last year.  That was when we met.”

“So technically not your first.”

With a slight shrug of his shoulder, Allen pushed away from Lavi and started rummaging through the cabinets for some mugs.  He carefully examined each one, keeping his face turned as he did.

“Guess not.  I stopped keeping track a while ago, though.  They’ve all become the same.”

The clicking and scrapping of the spoon stirring the chocolate almost covered the quiet hum of encouragement from Lavi.  Allen found his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.  His throat felt tight even though the warmth and smell of the kitchen comforted him.

“Well, I guess that means this one will need to be extra special.” Warm arms wrapped around Allen’s waist, spinning him back towards the stove and the now delicious smelling chocolate.  A tension eased in his chest, laughter bubbled from his lips, and Allen felt his fondness for the red head grow deeper.

“If this chocolate tastes as good as you claim – and it better be, Lavi.” Lips brushed against Allen’s ear, then cheek, as Lavi leaned against him and grabbed the spices.

“Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?” A quick whisk of the spoon and the mixture of cayenne, cinnamon, and nutmeg disappeared into the thick liquid.  Allen breathed deeply and felt his mouth start to salivate.

“Almost ready,” Lavi’s mouth ghosted across Allen’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.  Now, he wasn’t sure what he wanted more: the chocolate or to curl up with Lavi.

“And just pour it into the mugs and…where are the marshmallows?  Allen?” Lavi opened cabinets and searched under plates, trying to find the marshmallows he had pulled out earlier. “You didn’t eat them, did you?  Ah!  This won’t be any good without marshmallows!”

“You mean these marshmallows?” Allen held up the bag with a flat stare.  Sometimes – a lot of the time – he felt entirely done with his partner.  Maybe that was why they got along so well.

“Allen!!!  You’re a life saver!” With a quick peck on the cheek, Lavi grabbed the bag from Allen’s hands and proceeded to lavishly pour marshmallows into the mugs.  Once the bag was empty, Lavi handed Allen one mug, “And there you go!  Don’t drink here!  We need to drink over there!”

And without a warning, Allen was pulled across the kitchen and sat before the giant fireplace.  Annoyed he had lost a few marshmallows along the way, Allen protectively held his hot chocolate and glared at his partner.  Rubbing his neck – cheeks flushed a light pink – Lavi forced a laugh as he moved a few of his own marshmallows into Allen’s mug before sitting down.

“Ok,” A soft smile lifted Lavi’s lips as he leaned on his knees, watching Allen fondly, “Try it now.”

After an exasperated sigh, Allen lifted the mug to his lips, gulped down a few marshmallows and then took a sip of the chocolate.  Immediately, flavor exploded in his mouth.  There was heat and sweets but also something that reminded him distinctly of Lavi: spices.  It was all mixed together and melted on his tongue in a way that made him shiver and sigh in appreciation.  His eyes popped open when he felt Lavi’s lips against his own.

“Sorry,” Lavi whispered looking entirely unapologetic, “You had a bit of marshmallow stuck to your lip.”

Before Lavi could pull away, Allen grabbed his scarf and pulled him close.  Plastering on a sweet smile, Allen threatened his partner.

“Take food away from me again and you’ll probably die.”

Lavi fell back with a loud laugh as Allen quietly sipped his chocolate next to the fire.

As Lavi settled next to him, Allen couldn’t help but feel happy and content.  The first Christmas in a long time that he wanted to remember.  The crackle and pop of the fire combined with the heat of the kitchen and Lavi’s body helped his mind still.  Outside in the main hall, Allen could hear the muffled voices of the Order as they worked through the finishing touches on the decorations. 

As Lavi’s fingers gently stroked his hair, Allen couldn’t keep from wishing that every Christmas would continue to be as warm and special as this one.

“Lavi?  Allen?” Lenalee’s voice echoed through the cafeteria, the creaking of the door hinges all but drowning her out.

“Over here.”

“We’re about to light the tree.  You better not miss it!”

The mug was removed from Allen’s hands as Lavi nudged him.

“Come on, Allen.  You haven’t seen this place decorated for Christmas yet.  It’s great!  And that big tree that Yuu and I got is gonna be all lit up and sparkly!” Gleefully, Lavi pulled Allen along until they were in the main hall, almost every member of the Order packed in together as Kamui preened before the tree.

“Just light the tree already!”

“Stop talking!”

“Reever, do something!”

Lavi leaned against the wall, snickering as the science division fought with their Chief for control of the lights.  In awe, Allen stood quietly beside him.  The main hall had been wrapped in fresh garland and decorations – the scent of pine and snow overwhelming.

“It’s amazing,” Allen breathed as the lights on tree finally flickered on.  The Order let out a loud cheer and soon, the smell of alcohol filled the air as off-key carols were sung.  An arm rested across his shoulders and pulled him closer to Lavi; his heart fluttered in happiness.

“This is one of the best years we’ve had in a long time,” Lenalee smiled as she lifted two presents before the pair.  Allen could feel Lavi light up in excitement as he grabbed the one for him. “I think a lot of it is because of you, Allen.  Everyone just feels better with you around.  You’re part of the family, now.”

“Wow!” Allen gaped as he took his present.  A flush spread across his face as he realized he hadn’t thought to get one for anyone. “Lenalee, I can’t accept this!  I don’t have anything for you!  Or Lavi!  I didn’t think at all.”

Clasping her hands behind her back, Lenalee just smiled.

“Then promise you’ll be here next Christmas.  Promise you won’t leave us and I’ll take that as my present.”

“Me, too.” Longing, hope, and a slight tinge of worry – almost desperation – tinged Lavi’s words and his hand tightened its grip.

Fighting back tears, Allen simply smiled in agreement. 

That he was wanted – that his staying at the Order could be considered a present – made his heart light and full.

~~

Snow fell heavily outside the window as Allen curled deeper into the blankets.  His breath steamed as he sighed in annoyance.

“Lavi, stop hogging all the blankets.” A warm arm wrapped draped over his side as Lavi pressed against his back, breath hot against his neck.

“It’s just so cold.  And these beds are so small.  You’d think the Order didn’t care about our comfort.” After a few more moments of grumbling and fighting over blanket space, the two boys finally found a comfortable position on the bed and settled in together.  The muffled sounds of an extended Christmas party drifted through the hallways mingling with the sound of wind and falling snow.

“Did you enjoy your first Christmas here?” Allen hummed his agreement lazily as Lavi’s fingers traced patterns across his back.    With the bite of winter warded off by their shared warmth, Allen started to drift off.  The faint taste of chocolate and spice still lingered happily on his lips. “I’m glad.”

Strains of music filtered through the closed door and Allen sighed in delight.

“Merry Christmas, Lavi.” A light kiss was placed on his head.

“Merry Christmas, Allen.  And happy birthday.”


End file.
